Ed's Comeuppance
by Fullmetal224
Summary: After almost getting killed once again on a dangerous mission he wasn't allowed to go on, Ed gets a suprise as he finds out what his little brother is capable of doing. Contains spanking of a brat. Guess who's the brat.
1. Chapter 1

Ed's Comeuppance

"C'mon! Why can't I go?" Ed yelled at Roy. Roy and his team were going to investigate suspicious activity at Lab 3, and when Ed had volunteered to go with, Roy had declined, saying it was 'too dangerous for a child.'

"You can't treat me like a kid! I'll show you! I'll find some way to sneak out!" Ed yelled. Al grabbed him. "Ed, just do what he says and stay put. I honestly don't want you going either. And i'll make SURE you stay here." Al admonished. Ed groaned. That night, after he asked Al to get him a glass of water, Ed snuck out of the window of the military dorm, and ran for the laboratory.

When Al came back, he saw Ed's empty bed and an open window. "That idiot!" Al yelled. He dropped the glass of water, and chased after his brother. '_I swear, when I get him, he'll definitely think twice before trying it again!_' Al thought angrily.

With Ed, he walked through laboratory 3, looking behind him every few minutes to make sure he wasn't being followed. He then heard a loud rumbling sound, that got louder and seemed to be coming closer. Ed looked behind him again, and saw a lion-lizard chimera. Ed screamed, and transmuted his blade arm. After defeating that one chimera, a few more started to peer out. Ed gulped.

Ed then heard loud shouts from the other way, and turned to see Roy and his crew. "EDWARD!" Mustang yelled. Ed gulped again. If the chimeras didn't kill, him, Roy or Al sure would.

As soon as he thought that, Al had shown up behind the chimeras, and were punching them left and right, trying to get to he could finally reach Ed, Al grabbed onto the back on Ed's shirt and lifted him a few inches off the ground. Al whispered into Ed's ear. "Solve this. Then we're going to deal with this when we get back." Ed nodded, a little scared.

After finding the researcher, Al and Ed were brought to Mustang's office to get chewed out. "You could've died! If it wasn't for Al coming in, you would've been chimera food! You IDIOT!" Roy ranted. Ed winced as he was scolded. Before Roy could ponder Ed's punishment, Al went up to him, and whispered something in Roy's ear. Roy nodded, smirking, and let the two go.

Ed was sort of suprised. Usually, Al would stand by and tell Ed how he deserved the punishment he got. Then Ed smiled. Who cares? He wasn't about to be punished for once!

When they got to their dorm and Al closed the door, Ed was about to flop onto his bed, when he felt his ear in a firm pinch. He winced, and saw Al sit down on the bed, then let go of his ear. After Al let go, Ed rubbed his red ear and yelled. "What was that for?" Al, if he could show emotion, looked up at Ed in disapproval. "Ed, when I was talking to the colonel, I asked him not to punish you..."

"Yeah but why..."

Al held up a hand. "So I could punish you instead." He finished. Ed's eyes widened. "You have been acting very reckless and have been getting yourself and others into too much trouble! And since no one else is brave enough to do this, I might as well!" Al scolded. Ed looked down, picking at a thread on the front of his shirt. Al sighed. He really didn't want to do this, but he knew if he didn't, the whole thing would've been pointless. "Ed, come here, and pull your pants and underwear down." Al ordered.

Ed shook his head. "Y-you can't!" He yelled.

"I assure you, I can. Now do as I say." Al admonished. When Ed shook his head again, Al lost it. "EDWARD ELRIC YOU DO AS I SAY NOW, OR I'LL TAKE YOU TO THE MIDDLE OF CENTRAL AND DO IT THERE!" Al yelled. Ed's eyes widened. He would be the laughing stock of the whole country if that happened! With that thought in mind, Ed got over to Al's side, and pulled his pants and white boxers down to his ankles. Al then grabbed Ed's upper arm and dragged him over his knees.

"W-wait Al...You don't wanna do this!"

"No, I don't. But I have to, and I'm going to." Al admonished, before the first swat landed.

Ed winced in pain when the harsh swat found his vunerable backside, followed by more. After the 10th swat, Ed couldn't take it and started to squirm and cry. After the 20th swat, Ed tried to squirm off of Al's knees, but Al had him pinned down. Ed even went as far as trying to push himself up and off his knees, but Al just pushed down harder on his back. After 30 hard swats, Ed couldn't take it anymore and started to beg for Al to stop.

"AL! PLEASE STOP! I'LL NEVER...EVER GO ON A DANGEROUS MISSION...WITHOUT YOUR OR MUSTANG'S PERMISSION...EVER AGAIN!"

"You better(SMACK) not! (SMACK) If you do (SMACK) I'll make sure (SMACK) you don't sit (SMACK) for two weeks!" (SMACK SMACK SMACK)

Ed squirmed more as Al put a lot of force on the last spanks. He felt like he wasn't going to sit comfortably for a month, never mind two weeks! Al sighed. He really didn't want to do this, but if he stopped here, the whole thing would have been pointless. He tipped Ed foreward, now able to get to the sensitive sit spots. After 30 more swats on the sensitive area and Ed's thighs, making Ed wail out and go limp, Al finally stopped, and rubbed his brother's back in slow, small circles.

As soon as Ed's cries turned to soft sniffles and whimpers, Al stopped rubbing and embraced his brother. "Now tell me what you learned." Al ordered. Knowing it would not be pleasent if he disobeyed, Ed answered him. "I...I learned...not to go on a dangerous mission...if you or Mustang say I can't or shouldn't..." Al nodded, and continued to hug his big brother, who now felt extremely like a toddler in his current position.

In Ed's thoughts, Ed was mentally kicking himself for acting like a baby. '_I can't believe you! You've been beaten and almost destroyed just about every day and never shed a single tear, but now you're sobbing like a little baby over a few smacks on the butt! What is wrong with you!_' Ed tried to ignore these thoughts, even though they were true, and just enjoyed the comfort Al was giving him.

Soon Ed's eyes began to droop, and before he knew it, he had fallen asleep in Al's embrace. Al giggled silently, and gently pulled his brother's pants and underwear all the way off, knowing they would just be a bother on his sore bottom. When they were off, he gently set Ed down under the covers of his bed, and sat across from him on another bed, knowing it had been a very long night for both of them.

In Ed's mind, which had not really fallen asleep, he was devising a plan. '_I'll show them, I can be just as brave as anyone, I just need to figure out how..._'

Wow...really, what should Ed do? I've got nothing. R&R AND IDEAS! PLEASE!


	2. Not Again

Chapter 2: Not Again...

It had been a month, and Ed's butt still tingled from a certain brother administering a sound spanking to the blonde alchemist's rear. Ed blushed as he remembered Al's words when he woke up after that painful night.

"_Brother, if you EVER do something as stupid as what you did, I promise you I will spank you again. And next time I won't be as lenient._"

Ed's eyes had widened when he said that. His ass hurt for a whole month, and Al was calling it LENIENT? Ed shook his head at that memory, and remembered the promise he made to himself: To prove he could go on a mission and survive without anyone protecting him. Ed had thought all month about it, and now he had finally come up with the perfect fool-proof plan. On the next mission, before it gets assigned to anyone, volunteer to go alone, and take care of it, without help. He imagined the look on Al and Roy's faces when he would come back triumphant.

_"Oh, brother! You did it! I was wrong to threaten to punish you if you did it! Let's go celebrate with sweets and ice cream!"_

_Roy would be curled up on the floor, the whole military laughing at him and the word "USELESS" printed on his head._

Ed smiled at the mere thought. Later that day, Havoc was running to Roy's office, but bumped into Ed in the narrow hall, his papers flying everywhere.

"Havoc, what's wrong?"

Havoc was frantically picking up the papers. "I can't talk now! I need to get to the colonel and tell him the assignment! Apparently more chimeras are on the loose and are attacking Lab 4!"

Ed smiled broadly. This could be his big chance! "I'll do it! Just leave it all to me! But don't tell anyone! Especially Al!" Ed cheered as he ran out of the building.

Havoc just rubbed his head, completely dumbfounded.

Later that day, Al was looking everywhere for his brother. Finding him nowhere, he decided to ask Havoc if he had seen him. At first Havoc was evasive, but after a few moments he spilled everything and Al also ran out of the building to catch up with his stupid brother.

At the Lab, Ed was running through the halls, trying not to get eaten by the chimeras that were chasing him. He hadn't waited for Havoc to tell him how mutated the chimeras were, and it turned out they were more powerful than Ed thought. After running for a few moments, Ed tripped, and lied on the floor, waiting to be torn to pieces by the chimeras.

...

...

...

Nothing was happening. Ed looked, and saw the chimeras were dead, and he also saw an angry Al looming over him. Ed gulped. He felt Al grab his hood, and lift him off the ground. Ed slipped out of the coat, and started to run, but he then felt the back of his belt being grabbed and him being yanked backward. He started to squirm when Al lifted him up off the ground again, and this time he couldn't slip out.

There was no escaping now.

Back in their dorm, Ed squirmed as he saw a ruler on the nightstand near the bed Al had disciplined him on. Ed's stomach flipped when Al sat down and placed Ed across his cold knees. Ed started to protest when he felt Al's hand in the waistband of his black pants.

"Al! Don't! Please Al! I promise I won't do it again! I'll be good! Don't spank me! I'll be good! I'll be good! I'm sorry!"

Al did his best to ignore his brothers' pleas for mercy, and brought his pants and boxers down, quicky exposing the two still very light pink orbs. Al sighed, and brought his hand down in a firm swat. Ed already started to cry as the swat reawakened the pain of his previous spanking.

After turning Ed's bottom a dark pink, Al started to scold the young alchemist.

"I WARNED YOU(SMACK) WHAT WOULD(SMACK) HAPPEN IF(SMACK) YOU TRIED TO(SMACK) DO A MISSION(SMACK) ON YOUR OWN(SMACK) AGAIN, EDWARD!(SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK!)

Ed continued to cry harder as he remembered. Al had also promised he wouldn't be able to sit for two weeks, but the truth was, Ed wasn't able to sit for a month! Ed cried even harder as he realised Al was barely even through.

After turning his brother's bottom a very dark shade of red, Al decided it was time to finish up, and he grabbed the ruler. Raising one knee higher than the other, Al landed these last spanks on Ed's sensitive sit spots and thighs.

"You!"

(SMACK!)

"Are!"

(SMACK!)

"A!"

(SMACK!)

"Very!"

(SMACK!)

"Very!"

(SMACK!)

"Bad!"

(SMACK!)

"Naughty!"

(SMACK!)

"Little!"

(SMACK!)

"Boy!"

( SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK!)

"I-I KNOW! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'LL BE GOOD! I'LL BE VERY GOOD! I PROMISE! NO MORE! PLEASE! I'LL BE A GOOD BOY! WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

After the last cry, Al stopped the spanking, and dropped the ruler onto the floor. He then lifted his small brother off of his lap, and hugged him tightly, lightly rubbing the dark red bottom. Ed soon calmed down a little, positivly enjoying the feeling of the cold metal on his burning rear. After a few minutes, Ed fell asleep in Al's embrace. Al chuckled, and slipped Ed out of his pants and boxers just like the other night. He then gently set Ed down under the covers (on his stomach, of course) and sat on the other bed, waiting for the dawn to come once again.


End file.
